What Changed Me
by flaming carebears
Summary: Max made a deal to the Whitecoats to protect the Flock. When she comes back, will the Flock accept the new Max or kick her to the curb? Read on to find out what happens. FAX
1. Introduction

**This my first Fanfiction so I hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed! :p**

**Disclaimer: I am not a middle age man so unfortunately, I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Introduction**

Hi my name is Max, I was taken away from my flock 2 years ago by the school. For the

first 4 months all they did was experiment on me. I now have new powers, they are, the ability to

control the elements, produce force fields, heal anyone of any wound except myself (more on

that later), transform into any mammal, (not fish though but i can turn into a hawk, I guess its the

bird genes,) I can also change my hair color but nothing else like my full appearance, and as weird and useless as it seems, I can play music outside my head, we call it

the Human iPod!

But when the school experimented on me, they did what is called the Vampire

Experiment. They went and inserted fangs on us which are retractable and enhanced our vision,

sight, and hearing when we "transform" or turn into vampires. You're probably wondering what

our diet is like, well, we "hunt" 2 times a month and we still eat regular food but in normal portion

sizes. We hunt animals, kinda like those characters in, what's it called, oh yeah, Twilight, the

Cullens. We also still sleep because were not "fully" vampires, were "half" vampires, if that

makes any sense. The scientists said it was a "great gift," yeah right, they can kiss my ass! I

call it a curse because to me, I hate it, that's why I barely hunt. But the thing is, is that if we don't

hunt within 4 1/2 months we die. So 4 months should have you lying on your death bed.

Okay, so you all are probably wondering, why didn't you escape, why didn't you go back to

the flock? Well, because those a-holes erased my memory and turned me into Itex's lead

assassin! I got my memories back 6 months ago, and we we've been planning ever sense!

**Well, did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know by pressing that little green button. You **

**know, the one called REVIEW!?! It won't BITE!! **

**~flaming carebears**


	2. Flashbacks

**This my first Fanfiction so I hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed! :p**

**Disclaimer: Yo dog, I don't own nothing! Get outta my face yo! LOL**

Alright, so, my "new" family that I met in the School is made up of about 4 mutants not including me. There's Chase my half brother (we share the same bird DNA and apparently Jeb

was a player so we share the same "dad"), he can control emotions an fly super fast like me, then there's J.J. who is like a sister to me she has no special skills yet, then John who

dates J.J., he's really sweet but can kick ass (agan has no specila skills! And last we have Sam, short for Samantha, she's my best friend and is also "half" vampire, she dates my

brother. We are all 16 and have wings.

"Are you sure the plan will work?" asked John.

"Of course it'll work you bonehead! It has to!" whispered yelled Sam.

"We'll you to SHUT UP! I can't concentrate!" ugh, idiots I mumbled to myself after I yelled at them. They were acting like 6 year olds. Thinking about a certain 6 year old I left behind so

many years ago, or at least it seemed that way.

_Flashback_

_I was up on watch one nigh when I hear a noise behind me in the bushes. I slowly stood up and crept over to Fang and tapped his shoulders twice and ddth ame to Iggy meanng that somone _

_was __here and to be quiet. Angel, hearing our urgent thoughts, woke up Gazzy and Nudge in their mind. We all stood up and pretty soon we were surronded by hundreds of Erasers._

_"What do you want?" I practically snarled at the Eraser that seemed to be in charge._

_"Well all we want is yo of course, we want to take you back home. We have an offer you can't resist." he purred._

_"I pretty sure I can resist anything that has to do with taking me back to that hell hole!"_

_"Nope you can't. f you come with, we won't hunt the Flock any longer. We'll let them live in peace and have a normal life and won't kill them. But, only if you come willingly and without a _

_struggle."_

_I glanced at each of my family members and saw unshed tears in their eyes and them silently begging me not to go. But I had to, to protect them._

_"I'm sorry guys. I love you all and be careful and don't come after me. You know why I have to do this."_

_"NO MAX!!" screamed Angel in my head and out loud. I winced and hugged her tight as well as the others. When I got to Fang I kissed him short but passionetly on the mouth and told him I _

_loved him and to take care of the flock and that I'll be back, sometime._

_That's when they grabbed me and shoved me into a van we didn't notice before an, after knocking me out, I was on my way to hell on earth._

_End Flashback_

**Ooh, left you hanging didn't I? Ok you guys I want at least 10 reviews or I won't update in a while. And thanks to lexi and girlwithwings2 for reviewing I loved it! Thanks to **

**everyone else who put me on their story alerts or favorites list! Now, I need you to do one more thing, REVIEW!!!!!!! :p**

**~flaming carebears**


	3. AN and sneak peek

**Alright guys, I haven't gotten 10 reviews!! I only got 5!! And I know people out there read this story, I HAVE PROOF!! So review, please! *does bambi eyes* It would make me **

**Happy! ****But, since did get five reviews I'll give you PART of the next chapter. Let's call it a sneak peak. But you guys HAVE to review to get the WHOLE chapter!!! Also, if you**

**guys could vote on my poll it would be nice! I need to ow whether you want Niggy or Eggy. "WE WANT YOU ... TO VOTE!!" Isn't that what Uncle Sam says? Oh, I would like to say **

**thanks to some awesome people out there before i give you the sneak peak, so...**

**THANKS TO...**

**_Lex the SPAZZ (again)_**

**_babiixlyx3 _**

**and ****_girlwithwings2_ for reviewing!! Also, thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites list!!** **So here it goes!!**

Putting the Plan in Action

We were now walking down the hallway towards the training grounds to put our plan into action. You'll probably wondering, "They let you roam free! Isn't that dangerous!" well, they

still think I work for them because I have supposedly not have gotten my memories back. Boy were they wrong, I was taking down Itex from the inside out! Smart right! Anyway, we

were almost to the door when the Director came around the corner...

**I told you it was a preview!! You guys will get more, IF you review. Its all up to you, so review! *snickers* Did you like my rhyme? Oh, can someone suggest a really good **

**fanfiction to me, ****please!! Just let me know in a review or you can PM me if you want, I just need somehing new to read! Don't forget to review!**

**~flaming carebears**


	4. Leaving

**OK you guys (and girls,) I got 10 reviews! Thanks to all who have reviewed and added me to their favorite story/author list! Also, you people out there have got to review I've had over 200 people read this story and like, 20 people put me on their faves list but only 10 REVIEWS!! So please review!! I need your feedback, whether its positive or negative (hopefully positive.) So please review! And no, I'm NOT begging! (just a little) Here is the next chapter in ... WHAT CHANGED ME, starring Maximum Ride and friends!**

**Disclaimer- I like, don't like own anything except like, Chase, Sam, J.J., and like, John. And this like, Valley Girl, like, lingo!**

**Previously in What Changed Me...**

_We were going down the hallway when the Director came around the corner..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------weird line-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She came around the corner with a questioning look in her eye when she saw us.

We all froze knowing that we were probably caught, but luckily, faith was on our side.

"Max, why are all of you wandering around the halls? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the meeting discussing you next mission?" she asked.

"We were going to do some last minute training before the meeting. Ya know, to get in tip top shape for the mission!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Alright, just be there on time. This is very important." and she walked away without even a second glance.

"OK, either she's really stupid or, she wants us to get caught an kick or asses. I hope its the first one." said J.J.

"Would you please be quiet. We're almost at the door." replied Chase. For some reason, even in a situation like this, he could still polite. But he is a very over protective brother even

though I can take care of myself.

"Well thank you captain obvious. Here we are. Sweet freedom at last," I said as I opened the door that led to the training grounds where we would take off and I would be back with

the flock. Thank GOD I thought as we started to walk to the middle of the field where we would do an U and A. Now, I was hopping this could go nice and smooth and that no one

would get hurt. But, seeing as this is my life, that's impossible.

A gang of Erasers were walking out of the building. They've hated us ever since we took their jobs. They just couldn't except the fact that we're better than them on soooo many

levels. Me and my family took a fighting stance and were willing to beat the crap out of anyone that got in our way, whether they liked it or not.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here. A couple of little birdies trying to escape?" said Mike. He's one of the best Erasers in this hell hole.

"Why would we leave this wonderful place that just loves to torture kids and kill people. It's like heaven on earth!" I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Shut it bitch! We're not letting you f***ing birds out of here alive. The Director an other scientists might love you, but we see right through your litle act." and that's when they

all lunged at me, knowing I was the most dangerous. But what they didn't know, was that I was going to burn their asses to the ground. Literally. My eyes turned a little

red around the edges and I controled the fire element and burned them alive within seconds. That's when alarms sounded. We took off into the sky as fast as we could while I kept a

shield around us to protect us from the bullets they were shooting. Finally, the school was out of site and we were heading west. To my Mom, to my Flock.

**OK, was it great, good, bad, awful? Let me know by reviewing 'cause I need to get at least 5 or more (hopefully more) reviews so I can update! So review to read more!**

**~flaming carbears**

* * *


	5. Traveling

**Hey guys whats up? How's every body do'in out there?!? OK, I have gotten so more reviews (forgot how many) but, I still need your guys' opinion! You guys have to review also, you need to vote on my poll which is on my profile. Only two people have voted and they want Eggy so if you don't vote you won't get a say so.**

**Disclaimer: I-I don't *sniffles* own M-Max *bawls eyes out* RIDE!!!**

**Previously in _What Changed Me ..._**

_Finally, we wereheading west. To my Mom. To my Flock._

**Traveling **

OK, so w were heading west and we've be flying for about 6 hours. I knew we probably needed to stop and rest but missed the Flock so much I couldn't. Plus no one has complained

yet ...

"Maaaax. Can we please stop? My wings are killing me! I haven't flown this long since forever, and I'm starving!" said, of course, J.J.

"Alright, Alright." I said. I looked down. We were flying over a city, Raleigh, North Carolina. I saw a McDonald's and a Bojangles.

"Going down!" I screamed when I saw a vacant alley behind some hotel.

"OK, well go into Bojangles, grab something to eat, and find a room in this hotel. Got it?"

"Got it!" they all chorused together, well, everyone except Chase.

"Max, you alright? You're emotions are changing s fast I can't keep up. One minute your anxious, guess to see the flock. Then then the next minute you're worried and scared stiff."

"Its nothing its just that... never mind"

"Max." Chase said in a tone that meant tell-me-right-know-or-I-will-kick-your-ass.

"I love the flock but, what if the hate me for leaving? What if they forgot all about me? What if they don't like the new me? What if ..."

"Max, the flock will love you and if they don't we can always kick their butts. They will like the 'new' you. Trust me."

I looked at my brother. So caring and nice. He was the only one I could talk to now a days since Fang wasn't here. I loved him so much (in the brother-sister way)."

"I do. Thank you. Hopefully you're right."

Ha! I'm always right! Now lets go get some grub!" 'Way to ruin the moment Chase', I thought as we walked in to Bojangles.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------One Hour Later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Our stomachs were full. Now all we have to do is get a room and rest. We were walking back to the hotel we landed behind. I let Chase and John get the rooms because the guy at

the counter kept checking me out an if I went up there I would probably wring his neck. When the boys came back they had gotten two rooms, one for girls and one for boys. Sam

grab the key and ran to our floor (up the stairs, still hate elevators) yelling about how she called first shower and blah, blah, blah.

After we all took a shower we stacked fists and went to our appropriate rooms. I went to bed dreaming about the Flock and whether they'll still love me or not ...

**OK, was it good, bad, awesome!?! Let me know by pressing that little button called REVIEW!!! I won't update until I get 10 more reviews, so its up to you. REVIEW!!**

**~flaming carebears**


	6. Another AN sorry!

**OK you guy, I didn't get 10 or more reviews so this isn't a new chapter. I need you guys to REVIEW!! I know you people out there read this story so REVIEW or I won't update! **

**But if you do review I'll update Wednesday or Thursday. I promise! So Review! Also, you guys need to vote on my poll for this story. I need to know whether or not you guys **

**want Eggy or Niggy. (Eggy is Ella and Iggy and Niggy is Nudge and Iggy.) But I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy with school and stuff. BUT I will update **

**Wednesday or Thursday if you guys REVIEW!! Please! **

**Also, thanks to everyone who DID review and added me to their favorite story or author list and their alerts! Again, I'm really sorry This isn't a chapter. If anyone has any ideas about how I should get the FAX going, let me know in a review or PM me.**

**CAUTION: THIS IS A HINT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! I will say that Max will meet the flock in the next chapter.**

**THANKS!!**

**~flaming carebears**


	7. Flight

**What's up people of the world wide web? **

**OK guys, I gotta whole lot of reviews so THANK YOU!! Also, thanks to the 3 people who voted on my poll for either Eggy or Niggy. Right now Eggy is winning by one vote so I **

**need ****other people to vote so you can have an opinion. **

**Alright, so this chapter is about the flight to the house. So.... enjoy and REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I do own this black sparkle nail polish!**

Meeting

So, we were on our way to go see my flock. I know you're probably wondering, 'Shouldn't you be excited? Its your FAMILY!' well don't get me wrong I am but, I'm worried. What if the

flock hates me for leaving, even if it was to save them. What if they've moved on? What if they don't like the 'new me'? When I say 'new me' I mean NEW me. My hair and eyes are still

the same but my fashion since has changed greatly. Right now I'm wearing a white tank top with a black leather jacket over it. I'm wearing black skinny jeans and black fingerless

gloves, with black converse with white laces. And if I may say so, I looked hot!! And no, I have not turned Gothic or into a Fang. Anyway, I'm a little quieter and take things more

serious. My thirst to destroy Itex has risen to the point to where I'll do almost anything for it to be gone. So that's why I say I'm a 'new me.'

We were flying high in he sky, somewhere over New Mexico **(sorry, not that good in geography) **We're so close to Mom's, I could almost taste her home-made cookies. But, I felt

like crap. I haven't hunted in 4 months so, like I said, I should be lying on my death bed. But, being me, I haven't told anyone and will probably get cussed out for not telling anyone.

"Max, are we almost there? I'm so tired and I can't wait to see your family and ..." luckily she was cut off by John kissing her, which quickly turned into a make out session.

"Please try to keep it PG, we're almost here and I'm trying to keep my lunch down," Sam said.

"Shut up Sam. It's not like you and Chase don't do it every 5 minutes," John retorted.

"Well you guys stop. You're giving me a headache," I said, which of course, John had to make a comment.

"Don't worry Max, by what you've told us about this Fang person, you'll get some lip action soon enough." This resulted in me slapping him on the back of his head.

"Shut up we're here." I said, thankfully ending the conversation. 'Here we go' i thought as e landed in the trees behind mom's house. I walked up and rang the doorbell while the

others stayed behind. This was my one chance to be with my family, and I was going to take it. I took a deep breathe and rang the doorbell.

**Sorry its short you guys. If you update I promise she will meet the flock. This was just a filler. You HAVE to REVIEW if you want the next chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow **

**or ****Friday, I'll see what I can do. REVIEW, because if you do you'll get a virtual cookie and a reply!!**

**~flaming carebears**


	8. Mommy!

**Hey guys. I am so sorry for not updating before!! No amount of excuses could make up for it. Even though, my computer was broken and when it got fixed I was grounded from it and I'm really SORRY!! Don't kill me!!! Anyway, I've put Max's Leather Jacket and her gloves on my profile so it can give you a visual of what she is wearing, its at the very bottom so look hard. Thanks to all my very faithful reviewers and subscribers. I'm giving you all a big mental hug right now! **

**So.....*drum roll please*............ here is the next chapter for What Changed Me!!**

**Disclaimer: *sad little girl voice* Me own nothing of bookie, only me peoples.**

**Mommy!!!**

OK, breathe in breathe out. I repeated this process several times why I waited for someone to come to the door. I was freaking out on the inside an probably on the outside two.

They probably wouldn't even recognize me, not just my fashion because they know m well enough to know it was me but my hair wa cut in layers starting at my shoulders and since I

can change my hair color I did it in my favorite style, light blonde with black highlights. OK, need to get back to the matter at hand which that, is my family is on the other side of the

door, who probably hate me for leaving them, even if I left to protect them. I turned around, "Its been five minutes and no one has answered the door lets go," I started to break

into a run for the woods but Chase grabbed me before I passed them.

"Not so fast Max. This is your family and you need to at least let them know you're alive and healthy." said Chase.

"But you guys are my famliy and there not home and they'll probably hate me."

"You know that's a lie. They love you and always have. And they didn't answer the door because maybe they didn't hear it. So go!" Chase pushed toward the door, very roughly, I

may add. And I rang the doorbell, again. This time I heard someone shuffling around inside coming toward the door.

"Hello?" it was my MOM!! She looked just the same, even smelled the same too. "Max?" she breathed with her eyes open wide. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah Mom. Its me." I breathed. She came forward and grabbed me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Max," she gasped, "Its really you. I've missed you so much!" she started to cry tears of joy and to my dismay, I cried too.

"I've missed you too." I said. She released her hold and took a step back to examine me.

"You've grown so much. Come in, the Flock will be thrilled to see you when they come back!"

"Mom, wait. I hope you don't mind but I've brought along a few friends." I nodded to the woods behind us and the others walked out, well JJ kinda ran out and gave my mom a hug.

"OMG!! Its so nice to finally meet you! Max said you were so awesome and that like, you bake the best cookies, and wow, you give really good hugs, and like I said its so nice to

meet you and.." 'Thank you Sam,' I thought as she slapped her hand over her mouth. My Mom just laughed.

"Thank you. Why don't you guys come inside I bet you're starving." We followed her inside and sat down in the kitchen

"So Max, who's you're friends?" she said glancing in the direction of the others.

"Oh, right! Well, this idiot right here is Chase, the girl beside him is Sam, his girlfriend. The two over there are JJ and John, who are also together. Chase is my half-brother, both

of our fathers are the same. JJ can't stop talkng and John is a perv, Sam is brilliant, don't know how she fell for Chase, and that's it." They each nodded their head when I announced

their names. Both Chase and John were glaring at me but I just laughed. My mom ljust smiled.

"Well I'm glad your safe." she said as she kissed my cheek again. I just blushed, then snapped my head up when I remembered something.

"Hey Mom, where is the Flock exactly and are they all ok?" I asked.

"Oh what. Oh yeah, there fine. They're at school. Not all of them have been the same since you had to leave though," she noticed my puzzled look and continued. "Nudge doesn't

talk as much, Angel doesn't read minds unless she a too, Gazzy and Iggy don't set off any more bombs, and Fang, well, you'll see for yourself, its not that bad Max, I promise, but

even Ella is not happy as much anymore. It's not your fault Max," I sat quitely taking this all in. Everyone else had migrated into the living room to watch T.V. while me and my Mom

had been talking. "Really? All of Them? Even Ella? When will they be home?" I asked.

"They'll be home in about five minutes. Max, relax, you're home. They'll be fine," she smiled and sent me to the living room where everyone was watching NCIS re-runs, when I felt a

wave of calmness wash over me.

"Thanks Chase," I whispered. He just smiled and went back to watching T.V. Gibbs had just walked into Abby's lab when five people, no my family, walked through the door.

**Hey, guys!! I am so sorry I left it at a cliffy but I have writers block. I don't know wht I should do!! HELP!! Oh, and review!! I can't promise thaI'll update soon but I will try. THANKS!!**

**~flaming carebears**


End file.
